The Lily of the Valley
by puppyxrules
Summary: Join Sawada Tsunayuri as she goes through her adventures and conflicts while communicating to the adorable the Tsunayoshi we all know and love. Tsunayuri will grow differently from Tsunayoshi's support. However, she cannot change lineage. Fem!Tsuna This summary feels so off. First fanfic Not sure about rating but should be close...maybe - - please tell me otherwise
1. Prologue

**The Lily of the Valley  
**

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction story. Please review ^^**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn****  
**

* * *

Summary: Gender is decided when you either get an X or Y chromosome. If you receive an X chromosome you will be a female. If you receive a Y chromosome you will be male. What if Tsuna received an X instead of Y? What if Tsuna was a female? What if she could communicate with her male counterpart from the past? Well, things just got very bothersome.

* * *

Prologue

A lily represents purity and refined beauty. Lily of the valley means the sweetness and purity of the heart. When you look at Sawada Tsunayuri* you think of a lily. In fact you think of a convallaria majalis (lily of the valley).

When Nana gave birth to a healthy girl on October 14, to her parents she was a miracle. Sawada Nana and Iemitsu had never seen a child so beautiful. They had to carefully think of the perfect name for such a pure child. After pondering for a day they named her after a lily in hopes that she would remain beautiful and pure. However, when you are born with connections to the mafia it will be difficult to keep the innocence. This is the world and environment in which Sawada Tsunayuri was born into.

* * *

*Yuri - lily

**The prologue is really short. I pretty much wrote it in like 10 minutes. The chapters will get longer. I probably won't be able to update on Mondays and Wednesdays but I'll try. If this story gets liked well enough. Please Review. ^.^**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Steps

**Thank you for the reviews ^^**

**Sorry if my summary was confusing, I am not good at summaries.**

**It will probably make more sense as the story goes on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**

* * *

"talking"- people talking

'_talking'-_people thinking

'_**talking'**_-tsuna talking/thinking

* * *

The Lily in the Valley Chapter 1: The first years

* * *

On October 14 Sawada Tsunayuri was born. She was supposed to be a male according to the doctors. However, she was female. The adults merely thought that she was misdiagnosed. In reality her male counterpart was somehow absorbed in her when she received an extra chromosome.

_Year 1_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayuri grew up like any other kid. She cried, ate, and pooped. However, all similarities ended there. While she couldn't speak, she knew when to stay quiet. Newborns can think but they can't process what they think. Tsunayuri was able to act upon her worries; her hands were always in little fists. Her parents didn't know that she was alert about something nor did they know what she was worried about.

* * *

_Year 2 (age 1)_

* * *

Sawada Nana entered the house to see Yuri (Tsunayuri) babbling. Yuri saw her mother and looked confused for a moment. She looked like she was trying to say something. This look only lasted fo a second so Nana didn't catch the look.

"Mama, werlcome hwome" (Mama welcome home)

Nana was surprised for a second before she started to light up.

"I'm back, Yuri-chan", she said excitedly

She went to the phone to tell Iemitsu that Yuri had said her first word and sentence.

* * *

_Year 3 (age 2)_

Yuri's POV (sorta)

* * *

By the time she was two she knew she wasn't supposed to hear the voice in her head. When her mom was out of the house she found something that may have had something to do with this 'Tsunayoshi'. It was her mom's diary while she was pregnant. After reading a few sections she came to the conclusion that Tsuna was supposed to be her.

'_I might have taken Tsuna-nii's* chance to live'_

'_**So you found out. But Yuri-chan you didn't take my chance to live. I have lived before and I am living now through you. I was you in a different world and future. Besides I now have an adorable little sister don't I?'**_

'_Was?'_

'_**I already died'**_

'_When?'_

'_**Maybe when I was 25 or 26'**_

'_How?'_

'_**Sorry I can't answer that.'**_

'_You're not mad?'_

'_**Now why would I be mad?'**_

'_I took your chance to live again.'_ Yuri thought with grief

'_**I'm not mad because of that. I told you didn't I? I am living through you. Besides I died protecting someone. My only regret is that I made the rest of them sad'**_ Tsuna said this in a daze as if remembering the good and bad times he had with his guardians.

When Yuri heard this she began to cry.

'_That's –sob- a sad way -sob- to die. You can't –sob- see the friend -sob- you protected'_

'_**Ah, sorry to make you cry I didn't mean it as a sad thing so don't cry.'**_

As her sobs became sniffles she resolved to live a life where she can protect her friends and to live as long as possible so that she can continue to protect, laugh, and have fun with them.

'_If I live like Tsuna-nii, I will protect my friends and live without regrets. I will live without making anyone sad. I have to get stronger.'_

Yuri didn't notice the small flame that grew on her forehead.

'_**You really are me.' **_Tsuna thought to himself as he noticed the small flame. He smiled softly to himself.

* * *

_Year 4 (age 3)_

* * *

When Yuri found out what Tsuna was she began to gain knowledge. She learned to read and write and math.

She didn't know what to learn next.

'_Tsuna-nii what should I learn next?'_

'_**Your answer will come in a minute'**_

'_? What are you talking about?'_

"Yuri-chan, I'm home and I brought someone", a voice interrupted Yuri's thoughts.

"Papa, welcome home" Yuri ran excitedly to her dad. As she got close she saw a grandpa, she felt that he was important and that he was very kind. She also felt that he was very powerful and had seen many things, good and bad.

"Hello Yuri-chan, I have heard much of you from your father. I am Timoteo, you may call me whatever you like" his calm, even and kind voice said.

"Hai Ojii-san*, umm…"

'_**Ask where he is from you will find what you want to learn next'**_

"Where is Ojii-san from?"

Timoteo was surprised by the question but saw no harm in answering.

"I am from Italy dear."

'_Ok, now what'_

'_**Ask him to teach you Italian'**_

'_Is Italian pretty'_

'_**Yeah'**_

So using Tsuna's advice Yuri asked Nono to teach her Italian. While she was learning Nono noticed the flame within her. In order to prevent Yuri from getting involved

in the mafia as a child, Nono sealed her memories of him. However, because of Tsuna her memories were not properly sealed.

* * *

***-Nii- Older Brother**

***Hai - okay/yes**

***Ojii-san- Grandpa**

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter. I wasn't too sure on what Timoteo did to Tsuna in cannon. I mean it looked like he sealed his flames and memories but I don't really get that since Tsuna can still use flames before the Varia arc. So I am just going with memories. Correct me if I am wrong.**

** The plot will probably start a lot later. Please review**

**Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Hibari Kyoya

**Sorry I noticed that the first chapter was really random. Hopefully everything made since. Well here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

* * *

"talking"- people talking

'_talking'-_people thinking

'_talking'_-tsuna talking/thinking

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Hibari Kyoya

* * *

Recap:

Yuri met Nono and Nono supposedly sealed her memories. However, because of Tsuna her memories weren't sealed.

* * *

Yuri realized that she couldn't only be smart she had to be strong as well when she met Nono. So she set out and looked for ways to learn how to fight without being suspicious. However, no matter how smart she was she couldn't train. After all, what kind of three year old can learn to fight without a teacher? It was during this dilemma that she met Hibari Kyoya.

'_I need to learn to fight. Timoteo ojii-san was strong but he saw many sad things. I am involved in something dangerous if someone as nice as ojii-san had to be strong. He said that he was Papa's boss, so my friends might have to face dangerous things. I need to learn how to fight.'_ At this thought Yuri began to frown. _'But how am I going to train, I mean I can't ask Mama and Papa isn't here anymore.'_

Yuri was walking around the streets and bumped into someone. That someone took her hand as she was about to fall. Then, he let go.

"Oww, ummm excuse me are you okay?" Yuri asked.

As she was standing up, Yuri looked at the person she bumped and saw that she bumped into a boy. A very scary boy. He had black hair shaped as a "V" and sharp gray eyes that glared at her. But Yuri wasn't scared of the glare she was afraid and awed by the amount of power he possessed.

'_It's not as strong as ojii-san's but I have never felt this from someone my age'_

"I'll bite you to death." His voice ripped Yuri out of her thoughts and she noticed some kind of weapon that was round and had handles. (She later learned they were called tonfas)

"Thank you for breaking my fall, I am Sawada Tsunayuri. "

"…" the boy blinked.

"... Umm what's your name?"

"…Hibari Kyoya"

* * *

Hibari's POV

I was walking when someone bumped into me. Out of reflex I caught the person's hand and then I let go. When I look at the person I found a girl, a very small one. She was looking at me with fear which was to be expected, but she also gave me another look. Was it admiration? She seemed to be thinking.

"I'll bite you to death." I said, annoyed that she was thinking about something in my presence. It shook her out of her thoughts and I expected her to run away.

"Thank you for breaking my fall, I am Sawada Tsunayuri."

I blinked. I wasn't expecting her to say thank you. When was the last time someone said thank you?

After and awkward silence she asked for my name. I gave it to her. After all, she was the first person to say "thank you" to me.

* * *

Normal POV

'_**Ask him to train you.'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**You feel his power don't you?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**He will help you.'**_

'_How do you know?'_

'_**I know.'**_

"Umm- can you teach me how to fight?" Yuri asked after her short conversation with Tsuna.

"Why?" Hibari asked with genuine curiosity. She didn't seem like the type that would want to touch a weapon let alone to fight with one.

"I want to be stronger. I want to protect my future friends." Yuri didn't realize her honey brown eyes turning gold with a hint of blue.

"…Very well." Hibari said. _'I guess that makes sense."_

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Really Yuri is amazing. She was able to befriend Kyoya and make him teach her. Well…his "training" is kind of scary though. Hopefully it isn't as bad since he is still a kid. Good luck Yuri.

But Yuri is soooo cute. She is seriously the sweet and calm little sister I never had. Now only time will tell but I have to find out why I am here. Just me being here already ruined her childhood. She could have been normal. I'm sorry Yuri.

* * *

Yuri's POV (finally the main character's POV)

'_**I'm sorry Yuri.'**_

Huh, why is Tsuna-nii sorry? He has nothing to be sorry about. Other than making me train with this Spartan but it is helping me so he shouldn't be sorry.

No, it's not that. There is something more happening around here. It has something to do with me.

Tsuna-nii, don't be sad.

* * *

_Time skip (Yuri age 5…probably let's just say she is)_

* * *

Normal POV

After training with Hibari for two years, Yuri had gotten much stronger. She had also had her experiences with assassins. However, thanks to Hibari she survived their attacks. She was currently going to Hibari's dojo to have one last training session before they had to change their schedule. Yuri was going to start school.

'_I am so excited. I hope the kids at the kindergarten are nice and quiet.' _ After being with Hibari for so long she started to dislike loud noises.

'_And I get to see Kyoya-nii every day now.'_

When she got to Kyoya's house she was surprised to see him a bit depressed.

"Kyoya-nii, what's wrong?"

When Kyoya noticed her, his frown became deeper.

* * *

Hibari's POV

Fon oji-san* came to the house today and he didn't bring good news. I knew that he had ties with the mafia and I knew some of the major mafia families. He told me that Tsunayuri was a candidate. He told me that she was a candidate of being the Vongola's family's next boss. I don't know why he told me nor did I care, but Tsunayuri has potential to be a wonderful boss, she is smart, powerful, and kind. But it is dangerous and I don't want my cute little sister to be in danger.

* * *

Normal POV

"Tsunayuri"

"Kyoya-nii? Is something wrong?"

"Tsunayuri, at school don't bring attention to yourself."

"Why?"

"…" Kyoya's expression became grim.

"Okay, then I will be dame. But Kyoya-nii will still train me right?"

"hn" Yuri knew that in his language that meant yes.

"I'm sorry." Kyoya said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry you can't do your best at school."

"It's okay Kyoya-nii, you have your reasons right." Yuri smiled softly.

"Thank you for protecting me Kyoya-nii."

* * *

Hibari's POV

"Thank you for protecting me Kyoya-nii."

You shouldn't be thanking me. I can't do anything for you. I will make you strong; I won't let decisions be made for you. You shouldn't be involved with the mafia.

"I'll bite you to death."

Our training session began.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Ohh I didn't know that Kyoya knew about the mafia when he was a kid. Fon must have told him. Who knew Kyoya cared about Yuri this much though, he was totally different to me. Always trying to fight me, causing me more paperwork, being bloodthirsty. *shivers*

Yuri will be bullied though. I guess it can't be helped Yuri is a candidate and is very boss worthy. Kyoya doesn't want her involved so he tells her to be normal. Well I would have done that too. He must feel guilty. Well for the time being Yuri will stay away from the mafia, but I wonder how much longer does she have until she enters the mafia world.

* * *

***Oji-san – uncle**

* * *

**I made Hibari and Tsuna really ooc. I am Sorry OTL.**

**I really don't know what to do for pairings. I might put up a poll if I find out how to do it.**

**Please review**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Dame School

**Sorry I kind of uploaded late. My week was filled with essays and tests….**

**It was mostly because my laptop broke but it's working now**

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Tsuna talking'**_

* * *

The Lily of the Valley Chapter 2: The Dame School

* * *

Using Hibari's advice, Yuri acted shy and weak at school. She also acted dumb at school. Because they were still kids, it wasn't until much later that she got her nickname. She continued her lessons with Hibari. She also started learning more in her free time.

_Time Skip: Elementary School (age: 7, 1__st__ grade) _**(A.N. Cause I don't really know how I should write her preschool years -_-)**

It was a Monday morning when Yuri got a nickname and when the bullying started.

"Tsuna, why is your name Tsuna it's a guy's name. Your not good enough to be a girl don't act as a guy Dame-Tsuna" some random kid said.

The random kid was strangely in the hospital the next day. (cough *Hibari* cough) Unfortunately, the name stuck with her. Eventually, even the teachers started calling her it.

She noticed the ones who didn't were Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, and a Yamamoto Takeshi. While they didn't bully her, they didn't do anything. '_It's okay; if they did they would get involved with me. If they get involved with me they will get hurt. Besides, I still have Kyoya-nii.'_ She was thinking these things she bumped into a wall.

'_Did Kyoya-nii see that? Oh no he is going to get mad at me for acting weak while I wasn't acting. I hope he didn't see.'_

Occupied by her thoughts she didn't hear or see the glares and insults coming her way. Even if she did she had gotten used to it.

It wasn't until Yuri began to think of why Hibari asked her to act this way. She was curious to know why he wanted less attention on her.

'_Tsuna-nii do you know anything?'_

'… _**I do but I cannot say. It is not in my place to tell you.'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**If you know, there might be some complications.'**_

'_But I want to know. By complications do you mean others may be hurt?'_

'_**Maybe.'**_

This made Yuri to stop thinking of her curiosity. Well Tsuna-nii implied someone else might tell me. I just have to wait till then.

* * *

_Time skip (4__th__ grade)_

* * *

As Yuri grew she became much stronger. Hibari was keeping track of the spies that were sent to watch her and made sure no one, other than himself, saw the results of her training. His efforts were rewarded and only Fon knew of Yuri's strength. Fon, being impressed by Yuri's progress, decided to help elude the spies.

Yuri was strong, as strong as Hibari. But as she got stronger she appeared weaker and dumber. Yuri knew by now that the reason she had to hide her true self had to do something with Tsuna and Hibari and Fon was somehow involved. What connected them however, she did not know.

Yuri was still pure. She thought that those who bullied her were not wrong. That they were mean to her only because they were insecure. She had read of different reactions people had when they were uneasy. She thought that those who were mean had some problems she was not aware of. So, she did her very best to ignore them.

She was going to school like any other day when she saw some kids hurting a dog. Feeling bad for it, she went to the children and asked (ordered) them to stop. Unknowingly, she was surrounded by flames gold in color, and that her eyes had turned blue and gold yet again.

"Leave the dog alone." Yuri said.

"Why should we listen to you Dame-Tsuna. The dog almost bit me, it should be punished." A kid said. (btw they are all older than her)

"Its intent wasn't to hurt you. Even if it did that isn't enough to gang up on the dog to beat it."

"What do you know? You would do it too wouldn't you? Wait, your Dame-Tsuna, you would probably be afraid of the dog." The boys didn't notice Yuri's anger rising.

"The only coward I see here is you." While Yuri was talking to them she didn't see Hibari coming behind her.

The boys were about to retort when they saw Hibari.

"S-Sorry, w-we'll never d-do it a-again." They stuttered.

"…" Blink.

"I wonder why they ran off" Yuri thought out loud. She still didn't notice Hibari.

Hibari was about to announce his presence when Yuri went up to the dog.

"Hello, I am Sawada Tsunayuri. I can't own you but one of my neighbor's wanted a dog. Do you want to come with me?" Yuri gave a very bright and gentle smile.

"Bark" the dog seemed to agree.

When Yuri went to the pet the dog it bit her hand hard enough to draw blood. Yuri didn't know that it was because it didn't like her, thinking she was to kind and therefore very dense.

"It's okay; I won't hurt you like those mean boys" Yuri said as she carried the dog.

Yuri then went off to get the dog to its new home when she saw it seemed to have some wicked expression. She didn't notice Hibari.

Hibari sighed and smiled gently thinking that his little sister seemed cuter with the dog.

That night Yuri had gotten nightmares about the dog taking over the world. Her fear of Chihuahuas soon appeared.

* * *

**I am really sorry for the late update. I finally got my laptop to work. Also this chapter was kinda short. Forgive me *bows**

**If you don't know I have put up a poll about pairings for Yuri. Although the pairing probably won't happen for awhile.**

**Please Review :)**

**Thank You**


	5. Chapter 4: The Field Trip

**Im so sorry for the late update. I'll try to update at least once a week. **

* * *

**Poll Results:**

**Hibari: 2**

**Byakuran: 1**

**Yamamoto: 0**

**Mukuro: 0**

**Gokedera: 0**

**Enma: 0**

**Bel: 0**

**Xanxus: 0**

**Dino: 0**

* * *

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Lily of the Valley Chapter 4: Field Trip

* * *

It is now Yuri's 6th year in elementary. Namimori Elementary decides that as a reward, the graduating students will go to Kokuyo Land. It is decided that the students explore in groups of four.

"_Why are we with Dame-Tsuna?"_

"_I don't want to go anywhere near her."_

"_We should just ditch her."_

Yuri's group decided to ditch her as soon as they got the chance to. Being the selfish people they were, they took the map with them. Yuri became lost and ended up at the old main building that was otherwise deserted. She decided to go in and wait for someone to pass by. _ 'I hope someone comes soon.'_

* * *

**1 hour later**

She sighed and decided to wait "a little longer."

* * *

**Another 2 Hours later**

No one.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later (A.N. too lazy to do math)**

It was evening and still not a single person came.

'_Tsuna-nii, do you remember the way back?'_

'_**Maybe…I think I do.'**_

'_Tsuna-nii, why didn't you tell me before?'_

'_**I forgot?'**_

'_Oh, then there was nothing you could do.'_

Just as Yuri was about to leave the building, a piece of celling broke and started to fall on her.

'_**YURI, LOOK OUT!'**_

"Hmm" She looked up and saw the pointy side of the metal nearing her head. Her eyes widened and she started to panic.

'_What should I do? Kyoya-nii never told me what I can do in this situation. Would I be able to dodge it? I don't think I can break it.'_

When Yuri started to calm down, she moved out of the way. However, she moved too late. Just as it was about to hit her, orange flames enveloped her body and protected her. It comforted her and then it disappeared once she was calm.

'_What was that?'_

'_**That was your Dying Will'**_

'_Dying Will?'_

'_**Well it's like your life-force that shows with resolution? It's a bit hard to explain it.'**_

'_I see?'_

'_**Well you'll understand when you are older. Your flame type is Sky. It's a bit early but I will teach how to use it.'**_

'_Thank you Tsuna-nii. What do you mean by flame type?'_

'_**There are different types of flames. Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lighting, Cloud and Mist. Each flame has a different characteristic. Sky is Harmony. Storm is Disintegration. Rain is Tranquility. Sun is Activation. Lighting is Hardening. Cloud is Propagation. Mist is Construction.'**_

'_This will help me protect though, right?'_

'_**These flames can either protect or destroy.'**_

'_Tsuna-nii, please teach me how to protect my future friends.'_

'_**I said I will teach you how to use them didn't I?'**_

'_Thank you Tsuna-nii.'_

'_**But before I do let's get you back home.'**_

* * *

Time skip Namimori Middle

After training with Tsuna and Hibari for a year, Yuri became very strong. She became the sky with only a cloud. Her true skills were still hidden with the help of Hibari and Fon.

It was the middle of the school year when her mother received a flyer advertising a certain home tutor. Worrying about Yuri's grades, Nana immediately gave a call.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the late update...and the short chapter.**

**Please Review ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: Reborn

**I am really sorry for the late upload. I was having trouble on how to continue the story.**

**I also started a new story called The Night Butterfly its...actually not that great so ignore what I just said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_Preview:_

_It was the middle of the school year when her mother received a flyer advertising a certain home tutor. Worrying about Yuri's grades, Nana immediately gave a call._

* * *

Chapter 5: Reborn

* * *

It was an early peaceful morning...no it was a late, non peaceful morning.

_'Tsuna-nii, why didn't you wake me up? I don't want to suffer under Kyo-nii's wrath.'_

**_'Ehhhh, But I was sleepy'_**

_'You sleep?'_

**_'You mean you didn't know for the last 14 years'_**Tsuna deadpanned.

_'I was supposed to know?'_

**_Sighs...'Hey Yuri'_**

_'Yeah?'_

**_'I just remembered, weren't you late.'_**

_'Oh yeah I-I WAS LATE'_

*CRASH*

"Yuri, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mama I'm fine"

As Yuri hurried and got ready for school, she felt a presence. However, it felt as if the person watching didn't wish to harm her so she ignored it for now. Behind a tree there was a infant with a yellow pacifier. He was giving Yuri a calculative look that a baby shouldn't have. "_Her body structure is of someone who is well trained, from the way she carries herself she is experienced as well...My instincts tell me that the reports are wrong. It said that she was shy and weak-willed. Her eyes show intelligence. The question is...Why was she hiding?"_

"Mama, I'm going now"

_"Well for now I will observe her."_

Yuri was going to school, and like usual she put on a mask of weakness. This was something the infant noticed. "_So that's why the reports were fake. I have to hand it to you Sawada Tsunayuri you are an excellent actress. It is all more fun to tor-tutor you."_ Yuri felt a chill going down her spine.

'_Tsuna-nii'_

**_'Yes?'_**

_'I have a really bad feeling today'_

**_'Is that so, well I guess that means that time is coming soon'_**

_'Time?'_

**_'Its a surprise'_**

_'You make it sound like it isn't good'_

_'__**Well, You'll**_** see'**

Yuri ended her school day normally (dame-like of course) and was on her way home. For some reason she was dreading her house, which was strange cause her house had nothing to cause dread. When she got to the house she slowly opened and entered the door. When she did she saw an infant.

"Ciaossu"

* * *

**I am sorry for the short chapter.**

**My laptop started getting really laggy so I had to restart, refresh, or whatever its called and it ended up deleting Microsoft Office stuff.**

**Oh and I'll set up a poll again once the story actually stabilizes or moves or when I feel its okay to?**

**Expect another late upload...warning ahead of time**

**Please review~**


End file.
